


Questions, questions, and more questions

by GeekyGlasses



Series: Lams Family [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American History, Domestic Fluff, High School, M/M, Modern Era, Nurse John, Questions, Students, Teacher Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: Alex has some nosey students





	Questions, questions, and more questions

Alex sighed, fixing his ponytail of curls as his fourth and final block of students filed into his room. So far, the first day of school hadn't been too bad. That didn't mean that he wasn't ready to go home though. Once everyone got themselves in a desk, he picked up the stack of syllabuses and started handing them out to the seniors.

"Alright I'm handing out your syllabus, but before we go over it, there's something else I need to talk about. My daughter is in first grade, and because they get done with the day at like 2:30– God, why can't _ we _get out then– she's going to be coming in here. We're still going to continue on with class, because my husband will pick her up before class is over. Any questions? No? Alright," he finished, trying to move on as quickly as he could from the husband part. Who knew what these students would think of that.

He went up to the podium at the front of his room and started on explaining how grades would be set up and what all they would be learning about (even though it was an early American History class, which was pretty much self-explanatory). He didn't even realize that it was 2:30 until the door swung open and a little girl with curly blonde hair went straight for him. Frances set her backpack on the ground and looked up at him. Alex shook his head as she raised her arms and made grabby hands.

"I'm not done with what I'm doing yet. I'll hold you when I'm done."

"Please! I'll be quiet, promise!"

He sighed, but leaned down and picked her up, getting her settled on his hip. Going back to his papers, he continued on. Frances was doing well on her promise to stay quiet, and instead looked around at the students. A few waved at her, and she grinned and waved back. 

"Alright guys, I need you all to take out your Chromebooks so we can get you all into the online textbook if you ever need it." He set Frances down so he could use both hands on his own Chromebook. She decided to start drawing on his board. 

It took them a bit to get everyone just on the correct website. "Stupid internet connection," Alex muttered. 

Several students of course weren't paying attention at all, choosing instead to look around. Meaning that they were the only ones who noticed the classroom door open as Alex continued to explain the website. No one else had seemed to notice who walked in, and they were silently trying to figure it out when Frances turned around and said "Daddy!". She grabbed her backpack off the floor and everyone turned and watched as she ran to the man who walked in. He was tall, had short blond hair, wearing what looked like nurse's scrubs, and smiled at Frances as she ran to him. 

"Hey, sweetheart. I hope I'm not interrupting or anything," he said, the last bit said to Alex.

"No, don't worry. It's just the first day. We haven't even really got started on anything yet."

He nodded. "Well, I'll get everyone else home and let you continue with what you're doing." He turned and opened the door, about to step outside when he paused. "And don't stay here too long after school lets out, alright?"

"I won't! I–well, I'll try. Hey, that's better than just saying that I won't stop myself from staying here forever!" Alex added on when his husband gave him a look.

"Alright, I believe you," he said, grinning. "I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye Papa!" Frances yelled as she followed her dad out the door. As soon as it closed, Alex was back in work mode. He glanced back at his Chromebook's screen before looking back at the students.

"Ok, are there any questions?" Almost everyone's hand went up. He narrowed his eyes. "Let me rephrase that. Are there any questions about the online textbook or anything else we just talked about?"

All the hands went down. He sighed. He closed the Chromebook, gathered his papers, and set both things on his desk before going back to the podium and leaning on it.

"Alright, here are the rules. One, questions will be asked and answered one at a time. Two, I will not answer questions that I think are too personal. Three, this will be the only time that I answer questions or talk about my personal life. And four, don't act like you don't know which questions are inappropriate, because you do. Good? Ok, you may now ask."

A hand immediately shot up. "What's his name?"

"John."

Another. "Is he a doctor? I saw he was wearing scrubs."

"He's a nurse at a nearby hospital."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Ten years."

One student started to raise their hand, but (Alex assumed) one of their friends knocked his hand down, shooting them a look. Alex silently thanked them, having heard from other teachers that he liked to ask weird questions.

Before he could raise his hand again, another student was already asking. "Do you and John have the same last name?"

"No, we decided to keep our own last names. That way it won't be as confusing when some addresses us. It'd be really confusing if someone asked for a Mr. Hamilton and we both looked up, or the other way around with Laurens," he explained. 

"Then what last name does Frances use?"

"She uses Laurens, and we gave our son Hamilton." He mentally cursed himself, because he had just given them something else to question.

"You have a son? What's his name?"

"Philip, and before anyone asks, he's 1."

"Will we ever get to see him?"

"Unless John happens to pick him up before he comes to get Frances, no."

"How tall is John? He looked pretty tall," another student asked, bringing the questions back to John.

"He's 6 ft."

"Wh–" they were cut off by the bell ringing, and Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright guys, remember to get your syllabus sighed and brought in by Friday. It'd be preferable if you all brought them tomorrow, but I know how teenagers are so I'm giving you a few extra days. I'll see you tomorrow."

  


***

  


Alex shut the door behind him, kicked off his shoes, and promptly collapsed on the couch. He glanced at his watch, noting that he got home almost an hour before he usually did. Sure, it was still practically 5 o'clock, but he actually did have stuff he needed to do. John poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey there. Rough day?"

Alex groaned and sat up to look at him. "It was actually ok, until the last class."

John went into the living room and sat down next to him. "How much did they ask about me?"

"Not as much as I thought they were going to," he answered, laying his head on John's shoulder. "Just stuff like your name, how long we'd been married, what job you did, because they noticed your scrubs, the last question they got out that had to do with you was how tall you are, which is random but, y'know. And then, I made the mistake of mentioning Philip, so there were a few questions about him, and about Frances, and I'm just exhausted."

John just grinned, reaching a hand up and taking Alex's hair out of its ponytail and running his hand through the curls. "Well, dinner will be ready in a little bit."

"What're you making?"

"Spaghetti. I've got the pasta going, and I'm fixing to start on the meat."

Alex grinned a little, and John raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just you saying 'fixing to'".

"Hey, I grew up with these southern phrases, so I'm gonna end up still using them."

"I know." He grinned again, leaning over to kiss his cheek before curling into his side. Sitting there, he didn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
